guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Chrodobert d'Alémanie
Chrodobert d'Alémanie, Crodobert, ou Crodebert (Crodobertus ou Chrodobertus) est né vers 575, probablement dans les provinces voisines du Rhin Histoire du royaume mérovingien d'Austrasie, Alexandre Huguenin, Durand 1862. et décédé en 639 Dieter Geuenich, Geschichte der Alemannen, Verlag Kohlhammer: Stuttgart, 2004. ou plutôt après 642 Reuter, Timothy. Germany in the Early Middle Ages 800–1056. New York: Longman, 1991 et Eugen Ewig : Die Merowinger und das Frankenreich. 5., aktualisierte Auflage, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2006, S. 143. . En effet, officiellement Chrodobert est un dux d'Alémanie du début du VII siècle (622-632). Mais en ces temps obscurs la réalité semble plus complexe ! En tous les cas, Chrodobert d'Alémanie, Hruodi ou Radulf de Thuringe combattent les Slaves en 632. Si l'on pense que Chrodobert d'Alémanie, Hruodi ou Radulf de Thuringe, sont une seule et même personnage, il est possible qu'il soit duc d'Alémanie puis duc de Thuringe du fait de Dagobert, roi des Francs de 629 à 639. Sa famille . Qui sont ses ancêtres ? H. Ebling, dans Prospographie der Amtsträger des Merowingerreiches, souligne que l'origine du dux Chrodebertus est inconnue. Aucun document ne nous parle de ses parents et son prénom germanique au VII siècle est très fréquent H. Ebling, Prospographie der Amtsträger des Merowingerreiches (Beihefte der Francia 2, 1974) Seite 112 nr. CXXII,7. . Ce dux alaman est-il un haut fonctionnaire fait dux par le roi Dagobert ? A cette époque les hauts fonctionnaires sont presque tous de familles de leudes et ces derniers sont généralement des des descendants de rois. Pour beaucoup d'historiens et d'encyclopédistes, il est possible que Chrodobert soit la même personne que le Hruodi, duc de Würzburg, mentionné dans le passio de saint Killian Dieter Geuenich, Geschichte der Alemannen, Verlag Kohlhammer: Stuttgart, 2004. . La famille des ducs de Würzburg peut être suivie sur plusieurs générations : * Hruodi ** Hetan, le plus âgé de ses fils *** Hetans Filius et Gozbert en tant que fils du fils aîné de Hruodi 1994. Mittelalter, Volume 21, Partie 1, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, Artemis Verlag 1994. . Mais saint Killian pour Hruodi, comme Frédégaire pour Chrodobert d'Alémanie ne nous renseigne pas sur ses origines. Hruodi, selon d'autres historiens, est la même personne que Radulf de Thuringe Geschichte Frankens bis zum Ausgang des 18. Jahrhunderts, Handbuch der bayerischen Geschichte, Andreas Kraus, Sigmund Benker, Max Spindler, C.H.Beck, 1997. . Radulf de Thuringe est le fils d'un aristocrate franc, le maire du palais, Rado, qui est la même personne que le duc Chamar, et né probablement dans les provinces voisines du Rhin Histoire du royaume mérovingien d'Austrasie, Alexandre Huguenin, Durand 1862.. Effectivement, selon Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne : Histoire ancienne et médiévale, de Régine Le Jan Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne : Histoire ancienne et médiévale, de Régine Le Jan, Édition 2, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. il est d'origines franques. Descendance de saint Authaire ' Le domaine et le château de ''Brana, Brena, Breina et Brema (= Braine) sont donnés primitivement par le roi Clovis aux ancêtres du seigneur Authaire de Sancy, père de l'évêque saint Ouen La France pontificale, H. Fisquet, Repos, 1864 ou Histoire physique, civile et morale des environs de Paris, depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'a nos jours; contenant l'histoire et la description du pays et de tous les lieux remarquables compris dans un rayon de vingt-cinq à trente lieues autour de la capitale, Jacques-Antoine Dulaure, Moeau (printer.), Guillaume, Ponthieu, P. Corneille, 1826. . Les domaines de Clovis, qui, selon l'usage de l'époque, lui tiennent lieu d'impôts, sont, entre autres, le château de Braine, qui existe déjà avec la vaste et belle forêt qui s'étend jusque sur les bords de la Marne La forêt de Daulle actuelle est un lambeau de cette immense forêt. . Clotaire vient très souvent à Braine où est un Palatlum Brennacum (= palais royal) qui fait partie de son héritage, et qu'il affectionne particulièrement Histoire de Braine et de ses environs, Stanislas Prioux, Dumoulin, 1846. . C'est à Braine que ce rou accomplit les principaux actes de sa puissance royale. Il y convoque les évêques de son royaume pour les conciles ou les synodes. Il y reçoit les ambassadeurs étrangers, et y préside les grandes assemblées franques. Les Annales bénédictines de Saint-Médard rapportent que ce dernier, étant à Braine, en allant chasser sur les bords de I’Aisne, aurait infailliblemeut péri dans cette rivière sans le secours du seigneur Authaire, qui faisait partie de sa suite. Pour récompenser son sauveur d'un pareil service, Clotaire Il lui donne, en l'an 613, la terre et le château de Braine Monographie de l'ancienne abbaye royale Saint-Yved de Braine, avec la description des tombes royales et seigneuriales renfermées dans cette église, Stanislas Prioux, V. Didron, 1859.. Ce qui peut vouloir dire que les premiers ancêtres d'Authaire ne sont pas propriétaires du château, mais des intendants de ce domaine royal. La famille de saint Authaire est alliée à celle de Burgondofara, parentèle des Agilolfing, ducs de Bavière. Autharius est aussi un propinquus de Chagneric, leude qui vit vers la fin du VI siècle. Il est maire du palais et porte le titre de comte de Meaux. Chagneric est le père de saint Walbert, de saint Faron, et de sainte Fare (Burgundofara) Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Ils appartiennent à la noble famille franque du duc de Bourgogne Waldelenus Marilyn Dunn, The Emergence of Monasticism: From the Desert Fathers to the Early Middle Ages (Blackwell) 2003. . Authaire, saint ∞ '''Aiga ou Aia ou Aigue (début VII siècle), sainte, de la famille des Agilolfing Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. │ ├── Adon de Jouarre, saint │ ├── │ ├── Rado ou Chamar, maire du palais, chambellan, fondateur monastère de Reuil │ ├── Chrodobert d'Alémanie (600-après 649) (= Radulf, roi de Thuringe, dux (622-632) ∞ Wulfgurde │ ├── Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665) │ ∞ N de Lombardie │ ├── Heden I, duc de Thuringe, † avant 687 │ ├── Theotbald (Gozbert), duc de Thuringe, † de 700 │ ├── Bertille de Thuringe (ca 595-687), sainte │ ∞ │ │ │ ├── │ │ │ ├── │ ├── Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590-après 659)., nobilis Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ 639 Fumerse, descendante des comtes de Boulogne, sœur de saint Wulmar │ ├── Lambert de Fontenelle (640-688), abbé, évêque, saint. │ ├── Robert (660-677), duc et chancelier Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ Théodrade, parente de Nanthilde, épouse du roi Dagobert │ ├── Angadrisma │ ∞ Ansbert (629-694), abbé, évêque, saint │ ├── Folchaide de Salzbourg │ ∞ Théodon II de Bavière, duc │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Agilofinger │ ├── Ragnobert, comploteur contre Ébroïn, exécuté en 678 │ ├── Lambert de Maastricht (636-705), évêque, saint │ ├── Chrotari, comte d'Herbauges ∞ NN │ ├── Hervé de Laon, comte, grand-père de Héribert de Laon │ ∞ Irmine, fille d'Hugobert │ ├── Rupert de Salzbourg, évêque de Worms, saint │ │ ├── Érentrude de Salzbourg (ca 650-710), sainte │ ├── Willigarde [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ │ ├── Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ x Rolande, fille du comte Charivéus de Laon, un Robertien │ │ │ ├── Chrotais [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ ∞ Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ ├── Roland │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des Capétiens Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . ∞ Chrotlind │ ├── Rotrude [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ ∞ Sigramm │ │ │ ├── Chrodegang de Metz, évêque, saint │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764), comte ∞ ca 730 Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, V - XVIII siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 730-après 770), comte │ │ │ ├── Robert II de Hesbaye │ │ │ │ │ ├── Robert III de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert le Fort │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Capétiens... │ │ ∞ ca 720 concubine du comte Robert │ ├── Guérin von Thurgau, gouverneur Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . ∞ Adelinde, fille d' Hildeprand, dux ducatus Spoletani │ ├── Isembard von Thurgau (ca 750-806), comte │ │ │ ├── Guerin de Provence │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791), comte │ ├── Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835) De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. ∞ Odda (ca 800-après 835) │ ├── Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900) Old Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon (ca 870-954) Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. ∞ Blismodis de Mâcon, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Umbert (ca 900-996), évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier (ca 900-991), évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles (ca 900-942) │ ∞ Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ │ ├── Pons de Marseille (ca 910-979), dit major │ ∞ Judith de Bretagne │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Vicomtes de Marseille... │ ├── Pons II de Mevouillon (ca 910-986) ∞ Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap, │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Mevouillon... │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈... Descendance Theys... │ ├── Gérard │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 960-après 1023) │ │ │ ├── Rambaud de Chorges, domnus │ │ │ ├── Pons Rambaud (ca 1020-après 1094) │ ∞ Austrudis │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Rambaud │ ├── Raoul │ ├── Laugier de Nice (ca 1050-1032) ∞ Odile de Provence (976-1032) Duc d'Alémanie (622-632) . thumb|300px|Alamans au combat.Chrodobert d'Alémanie est dit seigneur du sud de la région plus tard connue sous le nom Souabe. Il y a peu de preuves pour suggérer l'existence d'un duc alémanique dans la période allant de 610 à 632. rôle et ce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent? Positions cruciales de pouvoir de la zone de déplacement principal de Thuringe vous pouvez probablement que le roi des Francs Autorité Chrodobert dans Alemannia probablement augmenté après la succession d' Sigebert III sur le trône d'Austrasie. La relation entre Chrodobert et les deux plus tôt et plus tard ducs des Alamans est inconnue. dux (622-632) mariée à Wulfgurde Les successeurs de Clovis ayant étendu leurs conquêtes au-delà du Rhin, rétablissent le duché d'Alémanie. Les ducs qu'ils établissent dépendent d'eux. parmi les plus anciens ducs d'Alémanie, appartenant à cette période francique, on trouve Chrodobert Histoire des dix Villes Jadis Libres et Impériales, Histoire d'Alsace: Schöpflin, J.B Chauffour, Decker, 1825. . Guerre contre les Slaves (631-632) . thumb|200px|Samo, roi des Slaves.Chrodobert conduit, en 630, par l'ordre du roi Dagobert, une armée d'Alémans contre le roi des Esclavons ou des Winidiens, Samo, et remporte sur lui une éclatante victoire L'Alsace illustrée: ou recherches sur l'Alsace pendant la domination des Celtes, des Romains, des Francs, des Allemands et des Français, Johann Daniel Schoepflin, Ravenez, Perrin 1851.. Frédégaire confirme qu'une une armée alémanique commaNdée par le duc Chrodobert participe aux expédions de Dagobert, en 631, contre le royaume des Slaves de l'Est. Le exercitus Alamannorum compose l'une des trois colonnes de l'exercitus regnum universum Austrasiorum (= armée austrasienne). Les Lombards mettent en déroute l’ennemi qui leur est opposé, dévastent une partie du royaume slave, et enlèvent grand nombre de prisonniers. Les Alamans font de même sur la frontière et sans aller plus loin remportent de même un énorme butin de guerre pour fruit de leur victoire Annales du Moyen âge, Jean-Marie-Félicité Frantin, 1825..Pendant que les alliés de Dagobert gagnent des batailles et les Lombards s'emparent des Alpes Juliennes, l'armée principale des Francs de Dagobert est battue à la bataille de Wogastisburg Dieter Geuenich, Geschichte der Alemannen, Verlag Kohlhammer: Stuttgart, 2004.. Duc de Thuringe (633-640) . thumb|352px|Gaule sous Dagobert (628). Radulf, un duc de Thuringe nommé par Dagobert en 633. Le fils de Chamar n'est pas connue autrement par Dagobert avant 634/35 utilisé comme dux de Thuringe, une défense plus efficace la frontière orientale de l'Empire des Francs à ermöglichen1. Radulf défait 634/35, les actes Wenden2, mais contre la Adalgisel dux austrasisdien, à son fils Dagobert Ier III Sigebert. prochaine évêque Kunibert ajoutée à partir de Cologne comme régent du royaume d'Austrasie sous eu, et enfin contre Sigebert III. La campagne elle-même de la jeune Parmi les 641 s'insurger ouvertement contre le roi comme le Radulf pour Mérovingienne résultat dévastateur montre que Radulf en Thuringe politique indépendante, qui représente la classe supérieure en grande partie dans le austrasisdien Echo findet8. Cela appuie l'opérateur historique en Thuringe dux par une coopération ouverte ou secrète contre Sigebert III., la couche supérieure de chroniqueurs Mayence mis en évidence Cela peut éventuellement être une indication que Radulf, qui devrait le doute de soi austrasisdien classe supérieure, peut-être de la zone de Mayence stammt5. * HGM. SSRM. II, p. 159 (= Fred. IV, cap. 77). "HGM., Cit * HGM., A.a.O., p. 164 (- Fred IV, cap 87e).: "Cum Radulfus aliquibus ducebus exercitus Sigyberti fiduciam haberit, super ipsum quod inruere voluissent maintenant ... " 4 MGH, cité ci-dessus. "Macancinsis hoc prilio non fuerunt fedelis." * Les deux-tiers nom germanique personnelle se produit dans le septième siècle. également dans sur des White Castle, où il contribue à le fils Amallinds, une fille de Gundoinen Otto. En Thüringe HORST EBLING, PROSOPOGRAPHIE DER AMTSTRÄGER DES MEROWINGERREICHES VON CHLOTHAR II (613) BIS KARL MARTELL (741), 1974, WILHELM FINK VERLAG MÜNCHEN. . Radulf était le duc de Thuringe ( dux Thoringiae ) à partir de 632 ou 633 (certainement avant 634) jusqu'à sa mort après 642. Selon la Chronique de Frédégaire , il était le fils d'un Chamar, un franc aristocrate, et a accédé au pouvoir en vertu de la mérovingienne roi Dagobert I , qui l'a nommé comme dux dans l'ex- Thuringe royaume qui Francia avait conquis en 531 . Son installation était destinée à protéger la frontière orientale du royaume des Francs contre les menaces Wendes sous Samo , qui avait vaincu le roi à la 631 bataille de Wogastisburg et formé une alliance avec Dervan , prince des Sorabes tribus s'installent dans la région adjacente à l'est de la la Saale rivière. Radulf lutté avec succès contre les Slaves, mais par la suite refusé l'incorporation des territoires sécurisés dans le Austrasie royaume. Pour conserver son indépendance, il s'allie avec Fara, un descendant de la puissante dynastie des Agilolfing en Bavière qui a régné sur de vastes domaines le long de la principale rivière. Environ 640 le roi Sigebert III d'Austrasie avec ses maires du palais , Adalgisel et Grimoald l'Ancien marcha contre les insurgés et d'abord facilement en déroute les troupes du FARA, tandis que le Agilolfing lui-même a été tué dans la bataille. Atteindre Thuringe cependant, duc Radulf, retranché dans sa forteresse de l' Unstrut rivière, n'a pas été surmontée, partiellement parce qu'il avait obtenu le soutien d'un nombre important de forces du roi. En 642, il s'est rebellé contre Sigebert et défait son armée, en prenant le titre de rex ou le roi de Thuringe. [ 1 ] Son succès est généralement considéré comme un indicateur de la roi fainéant phénomène et de défaire des Mérovingiens "réalisations. Ses fils, Theotbald et Heden, lui succéda. Roi de Thuringe (640 . Radulf, un duc de Thuringe nommé par Dagobert en 633 se révolte et bat l'armée royale de Sigebert III, en 640, et se rend indépendant. Après une défaite à la Unstrut Thuringe 641 était pratiquement indépendant. De cela, nous pouvons supposer que, au moins en partie, la chute de la dynastie mérovingienne a été le résultat de la règle des enfants, à la fois pour Sigebert et son jeune frère Clovis II , qui régna dans la Neustrie , étaient des enfants prépubères qui ne pouvaient pas combattre sur le sur le terrain et dont les régents avaient leurs propres intérêts à coeur. révolte contre le roi d'Autrasie. Sigebert III, accompagné de Grimoald et du duc Adalgisel, part en expédition contre Radulf, mais son armée est écrasée et il doit reconnaître l'indépendance de la Thuringe Christian Settipani, La Préhistoire des Capétiens (Nouvelle histoire généalogique de l'auguste maison de France, vol. 1), Patrick van Kerrebrouck, 1993.. Comte de Rouen . Livré à partir de Rouen à Clovis II Après la carolingienne Gesta art patrum coenobii1 Fontanellensis, Cependant, les sources documentaires et historiographique de la Gaule mérovingienne , l'utilisation est Radulf qui vient de Rouen, avec le Teutgisel domesticus Destinataire d'un certificat perdu de Clovis II.2. Son diplôme d' après la divulgation de l'Gesta est 639 4 février à Nanteuil palatium en Neustrie Idéal pour un Neustrie, l'inconnu par ailleurs émis Rotmar. Cela peut être envoyé à lui en vertu de dons Dagobert vergabten I. confirmer la zone de Rouen3 bonne par Clovis II. Après la mort de son fils Rotmars la propriété d'échange tels Airam à la propriété maiordomus Erchinoald dans le Vexin. Cette propriété est plus tard Vente à Saint-Wandrille. L'acte de confirmation perdu de 639 va à Radulf que les fonctionnaires responsables de la zone, en particulier elle est la propriété de Vergabung préoccupations budgétaires pour le spectacle vient, "Ut res licitum foret easdem quieto ordine (sc Rotmari) possidere. Zur Datierung ihrer Entstehung nach 833 cf. WATTENBACH-LEVISON, Deutschlands Geschichtsquellen im Mittelalter, Heft III, p. 345. 2 Gesta ss patrum Fontanellensis coenobii, I, cap. 7, ed. F. LOHIER-J. LAPORTE, p. 12. 8 Der im Deperditum genannte locus Bothmariacensis ist von den Herausgebern der Gesta nicht identifiziert (p. 131). Auf den pagus Rouen deutet nicht nur die mit diesem locus verschenkte Mühle "super fluvio Fontaneila" (p. 12), sondern auch die Zuweisung der Dagobertschen Schenkung an Rotmar in die regio (p. 13) des Klosters. Rotmar selbst stammt aus dem Vexin (p. 13) HORST EBLING, PROSOPOGRAPHIE DER AMTSTRÄGER DES MEROWINGERREICHES VON CHLOTHAR II (613) BIS KARL MARTELL (741), 1974, WILHELM FINK VERLAG MÜNCHEN. . Sa descendance . Presque tous ses enfants se retrouvent dans le duché de Dentelin, situé en partie dans la future Normandie et s'étendant sur tout ou partie de la Picardie et des Flandres actuelles. Notes et références Catégorie:Robertien Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIe siècle Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge